Je suis amoureux
by Aemi-AuPaysDesMerveilles
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke s'aiment, et ils ne voient pas où est le mal là-dedans. Si seulement tout le monde pouvait être du même avis qu'eux…


**Je suis amoureux**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** Canon.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – NaruSasu.

**Personnages :** IC.

**Genres :** Romance. / Hurt-Comfort. / Songfic.

**Rating :** T (PG13).

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé :** Naruto et Sasuke s'aiment, et ils ne voient pas où est le mal là-dedans. Si seulement tout le monde pouvait être du même avis qu'eux…

**Note :** Bonjour à tous !

Je reviens rapidement, au milieu de mes vacances (enfin des vacances !) avec un petit one-shot sans prise de tête, tiré d'un couplet du morceau « Je Suis » de Bigflo et Oli, duo de rappeurs que j'apprécie beaucoup pour la justesse et l'humilité de leurs textes.

Le contexte tout de même : je pourrais dire que cet OS se déroule à la fin du manga, un peu en lieu et place du dernier chapitre que j'aime moyennement, sans vouloir paraître arbitraire ! Je n'ai pas la prétention de remplacer ce qu'a écrit Kishimoto, oh non, j'ai bien trop de respect pour lui ! Mais juste d'offrir une alternative amateur aux intéressés.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**_« __Je suis amoureux__ »_**

Depuis longtemps à vrai dire. Moi qui ai crié durant toute mon enfance et une bonne partie de mon adolescence que j'aimais Sakura ; moi qui craché sur Sasuke pendant des années en affirmant haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre que je le détestais ; moi, Naruto, le surexcité de service et guignol à plein temps, j'ai mis bien du temps à m'avouer que j'étais tombé sous le charme d'un autre homme.

Je pense avoir toujours eu des sentiments forts à l'égard de celui que j'ai longtemps appelé mon meilleur ami ; j'ai juste mis un certain temps à décider de quelle nature ils étaient. Je suis long à la détente, ce n'est pas de ma faute tout de même ! J'ai mis douze ans pour découvrir que mon ventre abritait un démon-renard à neuf queues, huit ans pour m'apercevoir que je n'aimais pas Sakura autant que je le croyais, et j'ai la flemme de calculer combien de temps il m'a fallu pour maîtriser entièrement la version définitive de l'orbe tourbillonnant. Alors s'avouer un amour encore mal vu par beaucoup de personnes, c'était un peu trop demander à mon cerveau qui ne fonctionne que quand il en a envie !

J'ai fini tout de même par m'en rendre compte. J'ai tergiversé pendant plusieurs nuits – blanches – puisque mes jours étaient rythmés par les missions et les entraînements. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre. J'ai hésité, encore et encore, à abaisser mes barrières devant mon rival, par peur que le côté perfide de son esprit complexe n'en profite. J'ai cherché dans son propre comportement des signes, des petits gestes qui lui auraient échappé par inadvertance, me signalant qu'il partageait mes sentiments. Au début, il ne laissait rien paraître. Puis, peu à peu, il en a laissé filer quelques-uns, très peu, pourtant j'ai fini par savoir les reconnaître. Ces petits regards perdus, ces tremblements de lèvres inexplicables, ces raclements de gorge apparemment aussi inutiles que soudains, ils sont devenus avec le temps plus nombreux tous les jours, me poussant inexorablement vers lui.

Puis un jour, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de tout lui avouer. Là encore, j'ai mis longtemps à réfléchir à comment j'allais le faire – fallait-il que ce soit original, sobre, éploré, passionné, compliqué ? Les jours filant à vive allure, je me suis finalement décidé pour une sobre honnêteté, même si cette décision m'a autant surpris qu'elle a surpris Sasuke. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai découvert que je peux aussi faire les choses simplement, sans excès inutiles.

Lorsque je lui ai tout dit, mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je me souviens encore parfaitement de son visage à ce moment-là : ses joues roses et son sourire léger mais sincère m'avaient ébloui. Je me souviens aussi des mots exacts qu'il m'a dits alors : « Je crois que j'ai eu un peu de mal à me l'avouer mais… je t'aime aussi… imbécile ! » avait-il conclu avec un rictus adorablement moqueur. Parfois, quand je déprime ou que je « psychote » parce qu'il est en mission je ne sais où, je me repasse en boucle cette phrase dans ma tête en l'imaginant à mes côtés, et je me sens mieux.

* * *

**_« __Et je vois pas qui ça regarde__ »_**

Naruto est borné, mais je le suis peut-être plus encore. « Sasuke, quand tu as une idée dans la tête, tu ne l'as pas ailleurs ! » me dit souvent Kakashi. Aussi, le jour où je me suis décidé à obtenir une confession de la part du blond, j'y ai mis toute la volonté du monde, multipliant les sourires rien que pour lui – même s'ils m'écorchaient parfois la bouche –, les regards langoureux et les phrases bourrées de doubles sens, tous très inventifs bien entendu. Il m'a fallu faire preuve de beaucoup de patience, même si ce n'est guère mon fort, mais au moins, j'ai obtenu ce que je convoitais. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui envoyer une petite pique concernant sa lenteur d'esprit, mais je lui ai vite avoué toute ma machination. Il en a beaucoup ri !

— Heureusement que tu l'as fait Sasu, sinon je crois que je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de te parler. m'a-t-il avoué entre deux soubresauts remuant ses épaules carrées de son rire franc que j'aime tant.

Malheureusement, le bonheur n'a été que passager. Si au début tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, bien vite, nous avons dû faire face à un adversaire de taille auquel nous n'avions pas vraiment réfléchi auparavant : le regard des autres. La plupart de nos amis ont parfaitement compris la situation, certains s'y attendaient même depuis longtemps ! Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le village… Beaucoup glissent encore des regards lourds de jugement sur nos silhouettes : incompréhension, désapprobation, crainte, mais le plus souvent c'est le dégoût que notre couple inspire. Au début, je les ignorais. Mais à force de les supporter tous les jours, plus que de me rendre triste ou de me faire souffrir, ils m'énervent, m'exaspèrent, m'agacent au plus haut point. En quoi notre relation pourrait-elle gêner leurs petites vies tranquilles et fermées d'esprit ? Nous ne faisons que passer – prêt ou loin – de leur chemin, et pourtant ils parviennent à nous en vouloir pour des raisons qu'eux-mêmes, j'en suis persuadé, ne comprennent absolument pas.

L'autre jour, une famille avec deux enfants charmants nous a croisé alors que nous rentrions en marchant, nos doigts entrelacés, d'avoir fait quelques courses. Les enfants nous ont d'abord regardés avec des regards innocents et émerveillés, adorables. Puis leurs parents les ont pris dans les bras en posant une main devant leurs yeux. Ils ont parlé tout bas, pourtant j'ai tout de même entendu les absurdités qu'ils ont dites comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité absolue.

— Ne les regardez pas les enfants, ce n'est pas normal ce qu'ils font. C'est contre-nature*, ça ne se fait pas.

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Si Naruto n'avait pas à ce moment précis, en ressentant ma colère, resserré son emprise sur ma main, je crois que j'aurais fait un malheur. Quelle vision erronée du monde faut-il pour avoir pareilles pensées ? Qu'y a-t-il de différent entre un homme et une femme qui s'aiment, et deux hommes ou deux femmes qui s'aiment ? Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens accordaient tant d'importance à un détail qui, à mes yeux, est bien insignifiant. Je ne me suis d'ailleurs pas gêné pour leur répondre d'un ton acerbe :

— C'est pas suffisant de s'aimer pour vous, bande d'ignares ?

Et bien sûr, comme personne à Konoha n'ignore qui est Sasuke Uchiwa, ils n'ont pas osé répliquer quoi que ce fût. Je rêve du jour où l'on pourra aimer qui l'on veut sans sortir la peur au ventre, en se demandant si l'on va être observé comme une bête de foire ou bien se faire insulter au détour d'une rue. Visiblement, ce n'est pas demain la veille…

* * *

**_« __À part moi et celui avec qui je partage mon lit le soir__ »_**

Sasuke doit avoir plusieurs personnalités. Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Quand il est en mission, on ne peut trouver plus sérieux que lui. Quand on est entre amis, il se donne un genre moqueur et imbu de lui-même qui me fait doucement rire. Mais quand on n'est que tous les deux, il est tendre et attentionné, presque trop pour être vrai ! Au début de notre relation, je dois bien l'avouer, je croyais qu'il jouait la comédie, qu'il se payait ma tête et qu'il allait vite retrouver son sourire en coin et son regard supérieur. Cela fait maintenant près de quatre ans qu'on est ensemble, et il n'a pas changé de comportement.

En réalité, la plupart du temps, c'est moi qui mène la danse lors de nos ébats un peu fous. Et même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, je suis persuadé qu'il adore ça. Parfois, il fait semblant de se battre avec moi pour prendre le dessus, mais il abandonne beaucoup trop rapidement et trop facilement pour que j'y croie. Je ne lui ai jamais fait la remarque, je sais parfaitement que ça le vexerait ; je préfère largement apprécier en silence cette expression qui peint son visage quand il me laisse avoir l'avantage, cette étincelle sans nulle autre pareille qui naît dans ces yeux quand il se délasse et qu'il se laisse aller contre le matelas de notre lit douillet.

Il est beau, d'une manière inexplicable avec de simples mots. Cela va au-delà de la beauté physique, c'est un ensemble de sentiments, de sensations et d'intuitions. Quand parfois on se regarde dans les yeux pendant quelques instants, sans rien se dire, j'ai l'impression que tout le reste disparaît autour de nous, qu'il n'existe plus que nos deux esprits étrangement complémentaires.

Il part souvent en mission aux quatre coins du monde. En tant qu'assistant de la Hokage – un nouveau poste créé sur-mesure par Tsunade pour me former avant de lui succéder – je ne peux pas le suivre comme j'en ai envie. Il m'arrive donc trop souvent à mon goût de me retrouver seul au milieu des draps que j'emmêle autour de moi pour me sentir mieux. Je déteste ces moments.

Pour la plupart, Sasuke est un être froid et sans cœur mais pour moi c'est tout le contraire. Je vois en lui ce que beaucoup sont incapables de distinguer : tout l'amour qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de redonner pendant son adolescence torturée et qu'il a emmagasinée au fond de son cœur. Il ne sait pas toujours quoi en faire et c'en est adorable ! Il est parfois si maladroit, si gauche avec tous ces sentiments qu'il garde bien cachés ! C'est une des choses que je préfère chez lui.

* * *

**_« __Je l'aime__ »_**

À en devenir dingue. C'est difficile d'avouer être dépendant à une drogue quelconque qui vous pourrit la vie mais que vous aimez quand même ; c'est encore plus difficile – pour moi du moins – d'avouer être dépendant à Naruto, considéré par beaucoup comme un insupportable et indécrottable gamin. Allez savoir pourquoi, je suis devenu accro à ses sourires jusqu'aux oreilles un peu ridicules, ses regards sûrs de lui-même lorsque tout semble désespéré, son sens de l'humour bancal et son adorable maladresse. D'aucuns diront que depuis le temps où j'oscille au bord du gouffre de la folie – merci Itachi –, avec de pareilles pensées, je dois être enfin tombé dedans. Peut-être après tout ! Aimer un autre homme n'a rien d'étrange à mes yeux ; mais il est vrai qu'aimer Naruto a quelque chose d'inextricable.

Peu m'importe. J'ai toujours été celui qui franchissait les frontières du raisonnable. Avec un haussement d'épaules, j'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit, en retire quelques carnets, un album de photographies et trois stylos, et enlève le plus silencieusement du monde le double-fond pour y déposer cinq petits billets. Une partie de chacune de mes primes s'accumule ici depuis un peu plus d'un an, depuis que j'ai décidé d'offrir une bague à Naruto. Rien d'officiel, juste un symbole de notre relation, quelque chose qui la rendra plus vraie encore que ce qu'elle n'est déjà. Sur une feuille pliée en huit, je note la date d'aujourd'hui, la somme ajoutée et calcule le total. Bientôt j'y arriverai !

Avec un sourire triomphant, je remets tout en place et descends retrouver Naruto qui s'affaire dans la cuisine. En arrivant derrière lui, je fais glisser mes mains sur ses hanches et plonge mon nez dans son cou dégagé en lui arrachant un frisson. C'est fou ce qu'il a pu me manquer depuis trois semaines que je suis parti. En tant qu'espion, je ne peux pas lui envoyer de nouvelles, même dans les situations les plus désespérées. Et je ne peux pas en recevoir non plus en retour. En somme, nous passons tous deux notre temps à nous ronger les sangs.

En lui déposant un léger baiser dans la nuque, je lui demande en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

— Ça va mon amour ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais de bon ce soir ?

— Du riz sauté aux petits légumes. Je sais que tu adores ça.

L'odeur délicieuse de l'huile de sésame volette jusqu'à mes narines. Naruto est un véritable cordon bleu. Sur la planche à découper, s'alignent les pousses de soja, les carottes, les radis, les algues et les feuilles d'épinards coupés religieusement au millimètre près, attendant d'être ajoutés au riz déjà bruni par la poêle. En restant accroché à son dos comme à une bouée de sauvetage, je l'aide à ajouter tous les ingrédients manquants. Promenant mon regard sur le plan de travail, j'avise soudain un petit bol où, sur des morceaux de poisson cru, Naruto a ajouté un peu de carottes râpées. Avec un froncement de sourcil curieux, je lui demande si cela fait partie du repas. En pouffant, il me répond :

— Mais non ! C'est pour le chat !

Son regard espiègle se tourne vers moi. Nous n'avons jamais eu de chat…

— Si, depuis à peu près une semaine et demie en fait. déclare-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de la cuisine avant de l'ouvrir, laissant se glisser un minet à la tête toute ronde par l'ouverture.

Son pelage d'un noir d'encre fait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu ciel admirablement uni. On dirait presque des billes de verre tellement ils sont parfaits.

— Il était abandonné à son pauvre sort, il m'a fait pitié ! Il est beau comme tout, hein ?

Son grand sourire me rend fou, bien sûr qu'il est adorable ce chat !

— Et il s'appelle comment ?

— J'ai failli l'appeler Kyūbi, mais comme il n'a qu'une seule queue, j'ai préféré Ichibi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

— J'en dis que je l'adore. conclus-je en récupérant la petite boule de poils entre mes bras.

Il est doux comme une peluche, et se met à ronronner en se réfugiant dans le pli de mon coude. J'ai toujours adoré les chats, et celui-là est vraiment mignon. Je le caresse d'un geste doux tandis que Naruto m'enlace tendrement, puis je laisse Ichibi se précipiter sur son repas pendant que je récupère des bols et des baguettes dans le placard bleu pour commencer à mettre la table.

* * *

**_« __On slalome entre les insultes et les blagues__ »_**

J'ai toujours été le centre de l'attention. Pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme. Seul et délaissé, j'ai toujours cherché à attirer les regards d'une manière ou d'une autre, bien souvent en faisant le pitre. Je n'en fais pas une fierté mais je l'assume. Mes âneries et mes bêtises, mes erreurs de parcours en somme, font partie de ma vie. Cela ne me fait rien d'entendre quelqu'un me les reprocher car c'est ce qui a construit l'homme que je suis à l'heure actuelle, et je préfère ne pas perdre mon temps à regretter inutilement le passé. En revanche, s'il y a quelque chose que j'ai du mal à supporter, c'est d'être le centre de l'attention pour ce que certains considèrent comme un « mal » alors qu'il n'en est rien. Depuis qu'on a décidé avec Sasuke d'afficher notre relation, on a aussi signé un pacte avec la patience et la force morale. Je ne compte plus les remarques désobligeantes que l'on a essuyé ou les insultes vides de sens que l'on a ignoré. Les gens ne se rendent même pas compte du mal qu'ils provoquent avec de simples mots.

Avec notre relation, j'ai appris que l'admiration que portent les gens à quelqu'un est bien fragile. Durant toute mon enfance, on m'a écarté et détesté à cause du démon que j'abritais en moi. Ensuite, mes exploits ont commencé à faire le tour du village et tout le monde s'est mis à m'apprécier. Quand avec Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi – et bien d'autres d'ailleurs – on a sauvé le monde de la guerre, je suis devenu le héros qui allait bientôt prendre la place de Hokage. Puis je me suis affiché au bras d'un homme, qui plus est l'idole de presque toutes les filles de son âge, et je suis redevenu aux yeux de beaucoup un paria, une erreur à éradiquer. Depuis que j'ai réalisé cela, je ne place plus de grands espoirs en mon image. Je sais aussi que j'aurai du mal à asseoir ma place et mon autorité quand je succéderai à Tsunade. Je suis conscient des vérités de ce monde, et j'essaie du mieux que je peux de m'assumer au milieu de tout cela.

Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. J'ai parfois l'impression de revivre des moments que je croyais oubliés à tout jamais, qui me blessent même si je ne le montre pas. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Quand je regarde les gens qui m'entourent, les amis que je me suis fait, les leçons que j'ai apprises, les objectifs que j'ai atteints et la profonde satisfaction que m'apporte ma vie avec Sasuke, je relativise et me dis qu'au final, toutes ces réussites valent beaucoup plus que de simples avis contraires ; ils prennent davantage de place sur la balance de ma vie.

Alors, avec toute la force d'esprit dont je sais pouvoir faire preuve, j'essaie de faire comme si je n'entendais rien, comme si je ne voyais rien. Insultes, gestes mal placées, blagues lourdes, je les ignore en apparence et tente d'en annihiler les souvenirs. Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec le temps mon esprit de contradiction viendra s'imposer et prendra un malin plaisir à provoquer le malaise des autres.

* * *

**_« __Dire qu'il y a peu de temps, je n'avais pas le droit de lui offrir une bague__ »_**

Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de mariage. À Konoha, le mariage homosexuel n'étant pas inscrit dans la loi, il n'a jamais été question que deux personnes de même sexe se marient, et nous n'avons jamais pensé que cela serait possible un jour. Je ne me souviens pas avoir un jour abordé le sujet avec Naruto, par pure résignation. Je suis capable de beaucoup de choses, mais faire changer les lois d'un village, cela reste plus compliqué à mes yeux que d'engager un combat de ninjutsu. Certaines batailles sont plus faciles à mener que d'autres…

Alors ce soir, je suis très surpris quand Naruto, allongé dans mes bras sur notre lit, en contemplant à la lumière du plafonnier sa nouvelle bague qui lui sied à merveille, me déclare de but en blanc :

— Ça veut dire qu'on va se marier ?

Son ton est rêveur, beaucoup plus posé que de coutume. Je ne saurais dire si ce n'est qu'un vague souhait ou une véritable volonté. Intrigué, je lui réponds la première chose qui passe dans mon esprit, en resserrant mon emprise autour de lui.

— Toi qui vas bientôt devenir Hokage, ce serait dommage de commencer en enfreignant la loi, non ?

Naruto hausse les épaules.

— Tu ne trouves pas ça stupide qu'on n'ait pas le droit de se marier alors qu'on s'aime ? me demande-t-il en levant vers moi un regard indéchiffrable.

Bien sûr que si. C'est stupide, illogique même. Mais qu'y puis-je ? Je ne suis ni Hokage, ni assez haut placé dans la hiérarchie du village pour y remédier. Naruto fronce ses sourcils avec une nouvelle expression de détermination et annonce qu'il en parlera à Tsunade dès demain. Ma bouche esquisse un sourire contre ses cheveux si doux. Je ne sais pas s'il parviendra à un quelconque résultat, mais j'aime y croire tout de même. Après tout, Naruto n'est pas surnommé le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha pour rien !

Mais le lendemain, quand il revient du bureau le soir après sa longue journée, c'est avec une mine déconfite qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. On dirait qu'il n'a pas réussi à convaincre tout le monde. Après quelques explications, j'apprends que Tsunade n'était pas contre, mais que la majorité du conseil avait voté un « non » sans appel.

— Mais je ne jette pas l'éponge, Sasu. Je ne sais pas comment mais j'y arriverai, je te le jure.

Mon cœur se serre quand je l'entends dire cela.

— C'est si important pour toi qu'on soit mariés, Naru ?

— Non, en fait je m'en moque un peu si tu veux savoir. me répond-il en s'agenouillant pour caresser Ichibi. J'aimerais bien mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour moi. Par contre, je suis sûr qu'il y en a qui en crèvent d'envie et j'aimerais leur offrir cette possibilité.

Avec un regard plein d'admiration, je glisse une main sur sa joue rosie par le vent d'automne qui souffle au dehors. Il n'y a pas à dire, mon homme est admirable. Je le suivrai au bout du monde s'il le fallait, mais pour l'instant je le soutiens surtout. Il lui arrive de plus en plus souvent de rentrer, éreinté, à une heure tardive de la nuit car il reste tard au bureau pour rédiger son projet de loi ou pour débattre avec le conseil. Il s'effondre alors comme une poupée de chiffon sur le lit et s'endort en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ayant de temps à autres la force de marmonner un « bonne nuit » épuisé.

Ce soir en particulier, je m'inquiète, assis dans le canapé, à me demander où est passé Naruto. Je regarde les minutes s'égrener sur le cadran de l'horloge du salon depuis si longtemps que mes yeux se ferment parfois. Il est vingt-trois heures passées ; en général, Naruto arrive vers vingt-deux heures. C'en est assez pour m'inquiéter. Je laisse Ichibi s'installer sur mes genoux et me mets à le caresser d'un geste presque mécanique, obnubilé par les aiguilles qui continuent leur course. Mais que fait-il donc ? Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre dans mon dos avec un grand fracas, me faisant sursauter.

— C'est moi ! claironne Naruto en laissant le vent glacial pénétrer dans la maison.

Il referme la porte derrière lui, puis, après s'être débarrassé de son écharpe et de son manteau, s'approche de moi avec un grand sourire.

— Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? lui demandé-je, surpris.

— Je t'aime, c'est tout ! répond-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Il passe une main sur le dos du chat, qui se met à ronronner, puis plante un regard brillant dans mes yeux emplis d'incompréhension. Naruto a toujours été démonstratif, mais jamais comme cela. Il y a quelque chose de différent dans son expression ce soir. Il glisse ses doigts glacés sur mes joues avant de rapprocher son visage du mien, puis ferme doucement les yeux et m'embrasse tendrement. Aurait-il, par le plus grand des hasards, une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer ? Quand il s'éloigne un peu, je reconnais cette expression victorieuse qu'il arbore lorsqu'il gagne un combat. Oui, il a une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer. Je sens mon estomac se tordre délicieusement dans mon ventre ; j'ai soudain une envie incontrôlable de sourire.

Naruto s'assied à côté de moi, et je sens mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine. Il récupère quelque chose dans le fond de sa poche, un petit sachet de satin d'où il sort un anneau en argent.

— C'est tout ce que j'ai pu me permettre avec ma petite paie d'apprenti, mais j'en trouverai une plus belle plus tard, promis. J'ai réussi, Sasuke. m'annonce-t-il avec les yeux brillants. On peut enfin se marier.

J'ai beau haïr mes faiblesses le reste du temps, en ce moment je n'en ai rien à faire. Je me jette dans les bras de Naruto, et ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler, à vrai dire je ne cherche même pas à les retenir. Aller jusqu'au bout de ses idées pour nous, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait me faire. Et même si le mariage n'est qu'un bout de papier pour certains, il représente à mes yeux la victoire de l'amour sur la haine et l'idiotie des hommes. C'est sûrement cliché, sans aucun doute niais, mais c'est ce que je pense, même si je ne l'avouerai jamais à haute voix.

Mon visage plongé dans le cou de Naruto, je marmotte contre sa peau :

— Je ne veux pas d'une autre bague, mon amour, celle-ci est parfaite. Je t'aime tellement… !

* * *

* Petite explication dans le mot de la fin, juste en-dessous.

* * *

**Et voilà, un petit OS court mais pas désagréable. Il vous a plu ?**

**Je voulais écrire quelque chose dans le genre depuis longtemps, plus pour faire réfléchir que pour juste le plaisir de lire une énième histoire d'amour. En fait ce « C'est contre-nature » qui apparaît dans l'histoire, c'est une personne qui me l'a sorti quand elle a appris que j'écrivais des fictions yaoi. J'ai trouvé ces paroles horribles, même en essayant de comprendre que cela lui vient de son éducation. Je ne les ai jamais oubliées, en tout cas.**

**Et puis j'ai écouté « Je Suis » de Bigflo et Oli, souvent, très souvent même ! Et ce couplet me faisait toujours penser à Naruto et Sasuke ! Alors un jour, j'ai pris une feuille et un stylo, et j'ai écrit cette petite histoire, pour vous faire un peu partager ma vision des choses.**

**J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plaît !**

**Bye !**


End file.
